particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
United Front of the Radical Left
The United Front of the Radical Left (Frente Unidad del el Izquierda Radical, FUIR) is a far-left socialist party in the Republic of Egelion OOC: The former player of this party now plays as the Révolution Rouge party in Lourenne History The Frente Unidad del la Izquierda Radical or FUIR was founded november 4197 by a wide range of social movements, local parties and individual activists to create a vanguard of the radical left. The FUIR grew fast and gained 39 seats in the 4201 election becoming the third largest party nationwide and the largest party in Caille being part of a government with the PSO (then AyS). They kept all their seats (but lost Caille) in the 4205 election, later leading a government with the PSO and the PEA loosley backed by the PIY. Platform 1. We are socialists who support an collective economy where everyone benefits based of the concept of "From each according to their ability, to each according to their needs" 2. We are feminists who supports and defends the rights of women against patriarchy and oppression 3. We are communists who seeks to end capitalism and build an equal, free and peacefull society in it's place 4. We belive workers should themself rule over their own labour without bosses and profitears making money of their work 5. We belive all workers are entitled safe working conditions and a living wage 6. We support and defend the rights of all ethnical, religous and sexual minorities 7. We support the rights of immigrants to make a home and live peacefully in this country 8. We support womens' rights to choose and control their own bodies, we therefore defend the right of abortion 9. We shall oppose fascism, racism, sexism and homophobia by any means necesary, all humans are equal and should be treated as such 10. We are environmentalists and eco-socialists who will work to defend the environment 11. We support a direct-democracy where the people have all the power insted of the bourgeosie politicians 12. We oppose militarism and imperialism, we swear to always struggle for peace and against war 13. We belive in a secular society where politics and religon are separated 14. We will always support progressive reforms, civil rights, womens' rights and gay rights 15. Egelion is a Republic and shall so remain, we oppose all forms of monarchism 16. We are Alter-Globalists who supports a global society without capitalism 17. We support the self-determination of any oppresed people or country, however our long term goal is a Terra without nations 18. Change must come from below and politicians can only change within the limits of the curent system, therefore we support social movements, trade unions and revolutionary militias to overthrow the system altogether 19. We are always willing to co-operate with other socialist and progressive movements to advance our common couses Controversies After the dissolution of the Coalición Republicana Ernesto Chavez stated "The CR is dissolved, the bourgeosie is dead" This statement was strongly critizised by many of the FUIR's opponents as the CR's dissolution gave the far-left parties a total majority in the parlament without having a majority of voters behind them. Factions Category:Political parties in Egelion Category:Socialist political parties Category:Communist political parties Category:Metzist political parties Category:Environmentalist political parties